Apprentic: Willard: My master forever
by eatingyoualive
Summary: After years of suffering at the asylum, Willard gets freedom and takes revenge on the family of the asylum's employies
1. Where we meet little ria

_**Willard**_

_**Directed By:**_

_**Leading Actor: Crispin Glover**_

_**Fan fiction**_

_**By: Tehcommittee**_

_**Fiction rating: **_**M**

_**Main Characters (order of appearance): **_**Ria (original) Willard,**

_**Time(beginning scene): **_**A year after entering the asylum**

_**Actual Summary: **_**After many years, tormented by employees and suffering from malnutrition, Willard gets well deserved freedom and takes revenge on the families of those employees. **

_**Note: **_In the "Actual Summary" I think that putting the part about Ria will sorta ruin it… so yeah… Big… Obsessive… Crispin Glover fan… so… I dunno… I'm hoping it doesn't go all Mary Sue… Cuz of the original Character… But the story line eludes to this one part in _Sin City, _And that a was a pretty big part…heh… on with amature fanfiction….

The place reeked to some of bitter almonds, or old people, or dirty laundry, or even all of it mixed together, but it was always sprinkled with a bit of the scent of human and animal decay.

To little Ria, the smell smelt of bitter almonds and dirty laundry and of course a bit of decay. But it was faint to her, so she didn't really scrunch her face up when she walked through the doors of the tauntingly white asylum. Or when she walked behind the bulk in white scrub uniforms that lead her through the messy rec room. Amazing really, because all the furniture was permanently scented with bile.

She looked out the barred window and saw daybreak, blues blending into dark blue. She liked to imitate it in her coloring book. Not caring for the bold lines that were pre-made to color in. Sketch books were "Too expensive" for someone who worked full time at an asylum…

As an old woman walked pass little Ria she bent down and kissed her forehead and said in a cracking voice "Good night Kristin, my darling daughter!" She turned away and coughed violently bringing up blood and attracting the man in white scrub's attention.

"Bobby Joe, you need to get to your room!" Ria's father barked. He grabbed the elderly woman's arm roughly and dragged her down the hallway. Screaming and twisting, Bobby Joe screamed as a sickening crack issued and an arm dangled at her side in a most gruesome way. "Oi! Bobby Joe broke her arm again! Oi? OI! SOME ONE GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" the man's voice echoed down the gray hallways as ditzy nurses streamed in. Ria shrugged and walked down the opposite hallway.

She walked down this corridor because it held her seven-year-old attention span with a vice like grip. It held people who could only go out on good behavior, the homicidal wackos, those who were driven over the edge.

Ria sat between cell door 756, which held a teenager girl with three distinct personalities, and 758, a thirty-year-old man quiet and lashed out with any object. Across was cell and empty cell, 757, it was to be filled yesterday but something prolonged it. It was unlocked and the door was ajar to spark the interest of little Ria.

Walking in she made herself comfortable in a cozy corner. She took out crayons and coloring books and began to color the dawn sky over a happy caterpillar.

Her father didn't really pay attention to her. He assumed that after a fifteen minute talk before every trip to his work about "the crazies that will come out and gut you and eat you before daddy can come and save you." And to add a little kick, "just like mommy," always ensured the fear.


	2. Where Willard meets little ria

His breath was harsh and slow; they dragged him in because of his exhausted state. They had beaten him into a most uncomfortable straight jacket. Black hair feel down around his face hiding hatred filled tired eyes. His thin lips trembled when he was in this state.

A bulky man in white scrubs sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and squinted at him. "Right… Name?" the man on his right muttered a "Stiles"

"Eh… yeah…. Kay… room 757, unlocked, oh and Trent?" Half way through the door Willard's guard looked back at the man. "Yeah Mains?"

"Can you feed little Ria? She might have forgotten to bring her food again." Mains sighed and gave a strained smile while the other man nodded and gave a quick twitch of his lips. He walks off with Willard in tow and the other guard down the hall.

"Little Mischief needs to be fed eh?"

"Gods, I dunno why he brings her here… she's old enough to take care of herself…" He didn't quite care for their gossip or small talk. The only interesting thing was the fact some girl was running around a house of crazy people but he had more pressing things to flood his mind.

Little Ria's POV

"Aww…" she looked up again at the gloomy windows as the colors of dawn sky's began to go to it's regular gray. She didn't want to fill her book with Grey and yellow mixing. She took out a book instead and a small chunk of food. It wasn't for her, it was to attract friends. She started reading some little kids book… ABC's, _Lady with the Alligator purse, _and _Tooth Fairy_, were her favorites that she brought along.

Willard's POV

Down a hallway, the bile scented furniture could still be hinted as well as bitter almonds, and dirty laundry. But the scent that almost brought him to tears was the smell of animal decay. It reminded of the ashes and Socratic, but he fought them down.

"… So where ever that gremlin is hiding she's not gonna be happy… Right Mr. Stiles, this is your room…"

He turned Willard around to unbuckle his Straight Jacket; itchy wool coat and a thin cotton shirt were reveled. He shivered against the coldness hitting his skin. He spotted a heater. _Warmth!_ He turned around and received a rough shove and he stumbled into his room.

Little Ria's POV

Footsteps, to men talking, familiar voices, they were at the door. She peaked from behind a dresser. _Trent? Aww… _He hated her, and she hated him, his cold gaze made her coil into a ball or run, which made him only angrier. She shrunk back into the corner.

"Right Mr. Stiles, this is your room." She contemplated running but her young ignorance, and fear of Trent, made her rather the unknown prisoner.

A slight grunt and thud told her that she was locked in the room with the inmate. Deciding for the best, Ria stayed in the corner. It was dead silent in the cold room, so she could slightly hear the man's teeth chatter.

Something about the bones clicking together made her want to laugh, but she repressed herself. The bed creaked and the man sighed… for ten minutes she waited and decided to read her books. Five minutes into the _Tooth Fairy_ the bed gave small creeks and she could hear the man grunt and make odd noises, like he was repressing a feeling. It scarred her, as well as humored her.

After five minutes of this, a loud creek, thud and scream, and running footsteps and repeated thuds made her gasp loudly. But the repeated bangs and continual screaming drowned it out. The screams turning into sobs and the thuds died down to half heart thumps. She heard him slid down the door and cry and sob.

She dared a peek. The man before her was lanky, dark haired, and shaking. He had his head to knees, his hands wrapped around his legs, and his knuckles clutched to the thin, pinstriped fabric that were his pants.

She shrunk back again silently. She didn't know whether to read a book, or comfort the crazy man. She sat there and stared at the sky. The man sniffed and groaned and banged at the door half-heartedly. He received a "What the HELL are you doing Stiles?" She heard him take a sharp intake of breath. It sounded more like a hiss of annoyance from a snake.

As the man named Stiles walked back to his itchy cot, as the heater clicked and groaned into action. It got hot very quickly. Stiles again moved off the bed and to the heater. He stumbled a bit, his hair covered his eyes, and bloody trickled down from his forehead to his eyes. He was wiping away the tears and blood so he didn't notice Ria sitting next to the heater. He sat next to it to gather all the warmth he could. His knees drawn up and arms wrapped around his legs. After a long moment he seemed to be sleeping.

She took up her books again, waiting for somebody, or maybe she would chance Trent, to open the slot and give Stiles his meal.

And hour had passed and the sky was a whitish and gray blur that little Ria had no desire to color. Her books had been twice read and the heater was on again after a thirty-minute pause. The only thing left was her friends.

To be precise, it was her mice friends, occasionally a toned down rat, but mostly mice. She liked the white mouse that visited her often and played with her. They always found eachother if Ria put down food. Sighing, she waited and waited for her friend. She wanted to move around, jump, and yell. It was too much of a seven-year-old girl to sit still for two hours.

_Squeak, squeak. _She smiled at the sound of tiny feet scampering across the floor. She again heard her friends squeaks, she chanced a look to the other side of the heater. The man had picked up her friend!

If there were one thing she would put her life on the line for, it would be for her few friends.

"Mine! MINE!" She launched herself at Stiles with all her pent up energy. The man backed up against the wall and held the mouse closer to him. She skidded to the floor and ran at him again, attempting to free her friend. "Give him back!" she clawed at his hand.

Willard's POV

_What the?_ Seven-year-old girls do not suddenly appear in a cell. He stood up and winced as her nails dug into his leg. "Mine! Mine! Give him back! Don't kill him! Please" He received a kick in the leg and winced.

He didn't do well with kids; he only encountered them sometimes when he rode the bus. Had she been in here the whole time? She was quiet. He walked over to his bed and examined the child's 'friend.'

His eyes began to water at the size and color of the mouse. _"Socrates…_" He shook in his bed and the girl's voice seemed far away, or did she stop. He didn't know, he gave the inquisitive mouse a shaky smile and remembered the words Kat told him about reincarnation.

Feeling pressure next to him, he looked down and saw the girl lean over him and stroke Socrates gently. His jaw tightened as she slowly looked up at him with wary eyes. _Eyes like a wolf… _Her kin was in the hand of a stranger, why shouldn't she be suspicious.

She pressed her lips together and gulped all the while stared intently at Willard. He shifted, his jaw ticked, he looked from the mouse to her. The child's hand left the mouse and her gaze grew tenser. He narrowed his eyes, her lips relaxed, but her jaw twitched and she pushed back softly.

Bringing her legs up to the bed and to her chest, the girl rested one arm on top of her knobby knees. The free arm's thumb was in her mouth, and unconscious jester of her young troubled mind.

He petted Socrates once more and gave him over to the girl. Hinting a smile on her deathly pale lips, the child carefully took her kin and began to stutter. "T-t-th-thank you…" She shivered and grimaced at the crappy little cell. "… What… is…. Y-y-you name?" _might as well have some social contact… _The girl contemplated weather or not to say as she huddled around the mouse protectively. "… R-Ria…" He attempted a grin, it must have looked malicious because she shrunk away. He quickly wiped it since his expressions came off… violent.

"Why are you here… in my cell… Ria?" The child brightened at her name. "Well… my father works here… and I came into your cell because it was opened… and It has the best window… " She looked over at the heater where her things laid.

"I heard Trent's voice… he" she whispered, embarrassed. "_he scares me… _and they shut the door…" an awkward silence filled the room for Willard.

"Why did you bang your head against the wall?" He looked down, Willard knew it was coming and looked down embarrassed…

"Erm… well…"

Chancing a glance up, Willard saw her eyes adverted, absently mindedly stroking Socrates. She looked up at him when she heard nothing. Nodding that she understood, Ria looked back down.

"_Ria? _Ria? Oi!!! RIA?"

Ria sighed and got up. Reaching into her pockets, Ria gave something to Socrates and wandered over to gather her stuff.

"Good bye Stiles… I will see you later…" nodding her head to Willard she made her way to the iron door and said, "Yes Trent? I am here…" Cursing could be heard on the other side.

"What the hell Ria?" Metal clanking and jangling, clicks, the sound of iron grinding heavily on concrete.

"You! Stay back!" Willard hadn't moved a muscle, he continued to face the opposite wall, he watched the girl and burly man walk out from the corner of his eye. As the door shut, a stern scolding could be heard on the other side.


End file.
